


The Bluebird's Flight

by TezValeria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TezValeria/pseuds/TezValeria
Summary: A collection of oneshots, poetry, and short stories.[ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]





	The Bluebird's Flight

Now I’m not going to lie, I’m no angel. But before I met Helio, I would say that I could probably get into Heaven (if there is such a place), if just barely. But ever since that day, I’m condemned to Hell for good. We met all the way back in eighth grade, a year before we met Elliot. I was new, and Helio was the only person who would talk to me. Of course, it wasn’t the nicest thing to say to someone you just met, but I suppose "My name is not Hestia. Don't call me that unless you wish to be punctured between your fourth and fifth ribs. Understand?" is better than nothing at all. Me being the naive “Lizzie” that I was at the time, I took the threat as a condition for friendship, and to this day, Helio remains my best friend.

Now Elliot here, he showed up in ninth grade, the year we started high school. He was the happy-go-lucky kid, wasn't afraid of a thing. When Helio did his usual “threaten you into submission” thing, Elliot just smiled and said “I’ll be sure not to, then.” I admired his confidence, especially because he obviously was not ignorant like I had been. I considered Elliot my superior, despite the fact that I was older than him, and continue to hold a deep admiration for him.

These two have been my support for many years since then, and so, it is with lots of happiness that I would like to propose a toast to the lovesick idiots that I call my best friends. To Helio and Elliot, and love in all of its forms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it was short. I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one shots longer.  
> Have a wonderful week!  
> -Asher


End file.
